The Longest Day
by Peregrym
Summary: There were a hundred Tuesdays, if not more, and Dean died in every single one of them. But in what ridiculous ways did he die? Let's find out! Obviously taking place in S03E11 Mystery Spot.
1. At the Bookstore

**The Longest Day**

**

* * *

**

_It was the heat of the moment Telling me what my heart meant  
_

Sam Winchester shot his eyes open, a sour look on his face. "Rise and shine, Sammy!"

"I'd rather not.." Sam muttered under his breath as he looked over at his brother, Dean, who was currently tying his shoes on the other bed.

"What's wrong with a little Asia? You love 'em deep down inside and you know it."

"I'm gonna die, with this song stuck in my head."

Dean looked at his brother. "What? Sorry, couldn't hear you." He turned up the volume.

He pointed to Sam as he started lip-synching to the song and bobbed his head along to the music.

Sam had been through this enough times already, but he didn't know what to do except live through it and hope for it to end one day even though it seemed highly unlikely.

He watched as his older brother went through the morning routine that he had become so familiar with over the past weeks.

He sighed as he heard Dean's gargling in the bathroom as he finished his bathroom duties and shook his head. If there was ever something he would get tired of hearing, aside from Heat of the Moment, it was Dean's freaking gargling every morning.

"Ready for some breakfast?" Dean asked a few minutes later as he rummaged through his bag and finally pulled out a gun.

Sam sighed, knowing staying inside wouldn't help a bit. "Yeah, whatever."

"Let's go to the diner down the street, maybe there's a hot waitress there to cheer you up a lil, Sammy. You seem to be a bit down today."

Sam scoffed as he pictured Doris in front of him. "Don't count on it, dude."

* * *

The brothers entered the diner and Sam glared at Mr Pickett. "Drive safely now, Mr Pickett."

"Yeah, yeah." The older man said as he went for the door. Sam bumped into him, as he had done at least twenty times before, and in the process stole the mans car keys. He seriously didn't want that man on the roads, the dude was a Apocalypse in a car waiting to happen.

"Can't stay unless you order something, Cal. You know the rules." Doris said as she looked at the young man.

"Coffee." Cal pushed some change on the counter and hoped it would be enough.

The brothers sat down in the booth, as always, and Dean looked at the menu.

"Hey, Tuesday. Pig 'n a poke."

"Your arteries are gonna blow one day, Dean."

"If they do, it's only because I'm so awesome they can't handle it." Dean replied with a smug grin.

The waitress Doris approached the table.

"You boys ready?"

"Yeah, I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee."

"I'll just have a coffee, thanks." Sam wasn't in the mood for food. Hell, he wasn't in the mood for anything, except maybe blow this town to pieces.

"So, you're stuck in a what now?" Dean said as soon as Doris left.

Sam sighed, he had been going over this with his brother so many times that he was ready to strangle someone.

"A timeloop. It's Groundhog day crossed over with Looney Tunes. No freaking déja vu. It's a timeloop. And you die, every single damned day in this godforsaken town."

"Whoa, down boy! Okay, so we have to figure out how to get out of it, right?"

Dean smiled at Doris as she came over with the breakfast and coffee. As soon as she sat the plate down he started digging in. Sam, as usual, caught the Hot Sauce and handed it over to Doris.

"Nice reflexes, dude."

"Yeah whatever. Anyways, it's not that easy. I've got nothing so far on this stuff, and seeing you die over and over makes me go insane."

"Well, we just gotta keep me alive, right?"

"Still not that easy, Dean. It's a hell keeping you alive, it's like someone out there wants you to die just for kicks! You die just by getting out of bed in the morning!" Sam's patience was below zero, but he knew that it wasn't gonna do any good to yell at Dean. Actually, Dean had yet to die by getting out of bed, but he was sure that was gonna happen soon enough.

"Someone obviously needs to learn how to surf the internet for porn then." Dean replied, and took a sip of his coffee.

"Whatever dude, but listen, I think I've got something on this Hasselback guy. It's just a small thing, but apparently he was at the bookshop and upset the owner by talking shit about his section on the Supernatural and telling him that no one would buy it. We should check it out, maybe the owner knows something."

"Sounds good, let's go there after this."

* * *

Sam looked around, waiting for an employee to show up. Dean was over in the Adult section, grinning to himself. The bookshoop wasn't all that big, but big enough to have a almost every category there was. It was also old, and dusty. It looked as if no one had cleaned this place properly in years.

"Sammy! Look at this! They've made a book series about Busty Asian Beauties! This is awesome!"

Sam rolled his eyes and turned around as he heard an employee greet him.

"Hi, can I help you with anything?" A man that looked to be around his forties said.

"Uh yeah, I'm from the FBI, Agent Young and this," He gestured over to Dean who was giggling to himself. "Is my partner, Agent Dickinson." He pulled his fake FBI badge out and showed it to the owner.

The man looked at it, nodded slowly and then glanced over to Dean, an uncertain look on his face.

"He's uh.. He just got back from vacation, and isn't quite back on track.." Sam said, hoping the man would buy his story.

"Right.. Anyways, my name is Brian Turner. What can I do for you today?"

"Well, we're investigating the disappearance of Dexter Hasselback and heard he was here shortly before his disappearance."

"That's right." Brian nodded and looked a bit irritated.

"I understand he wasn't.. the nicest of customers that day?"

Brian scoffed and leaned on the counter. "If anything, he was the biggest asshole I've ever met."

Sam nodded slowly, and wrote something down on his notepad.

He was just about to ask another question as he heard Dean whelp and turned around just in time to see how what seemed to be a pile of books and the case itself fall down, and completely bury Dean under them.

"Holy shit, is he alright?" Brian asked, visibly alarmed. Sam just sighed, feeling a helpless as ever.

"Oh for fu-"

_It was the heat of the moment_

Sam groaned loudly as he opened his eyes.

* * *

**There you have it, I hope you enjoyed it. It was fun to write and I'll keep on adding chapters, in which Dean dies in different, silly ways. I mean, the Mystery Spot episode was awesome and considering Sam went through over a hundred Tuesdays, who knows what Dean went through? If you've got a suggestion for a silly death scene, just send one in a review and I'll write it in ASAP. Thanks for reading!**


	2. At the Zoo

**The Longest Day Chapter 2: At the Zoo**

**Disclaimer (Which I forgot in the first chapter ehe..): I do not own Dean or Sam Winchester, or Supernatural.  
**

* * *

"Something the matter, Sam?" Dean asked as he tied his shoes.

"No, it's just _great_, Dean!" Sam snapped as he sat up in the bed.

_It was the heat of the moment_

"I'm gonna kill the members of Asia." Sam muttered.

"Come on, that's a bit harsh. This song is awesome!" Dean turned up the volume.

"Whatever, let's just get this day over with."

"Hey, you know what? I'm beat, and I don't really wanna go do this small fry job anyway, but can't we just do some... Normal stuff for once?" Dean said after his morning, gargling routine.

Sam cocked an eyebrow as he eyed his brother. "Are you drunk, Dean?"

"No! All I'm saying is that I wanna do something like everyone else does? Screw the demons, screw the contract, screw everything! I wanna go to the movies, go to a amusement park, whatever. Just something." Dean said as he sat down on the bed again.

"Alright.. I think I read something about the zoo they have here. Wanna go there?" Sam snorted at the thought of his brother at the zoo.

"The zoo? What am I? Five years old?" Dean glared at his brother, but then gave a toothy grin. "Hell _yes_ I wanna go to the zoo!"

"Uh.. Right. Are you _sure_ that you're not drunk?"

"Positive."

"Okay, breakfast?" Sam asked and turned to look at his brother, but Dean was already outside, excited about the trip.

* * *

"What's up with you, Dean?" Sam asked as he caught up with his brother. "You can't be this seriously excited about going to the zoo, there's gotta be something else."

"Dude, don't you know what you can always find at the zoo?" Dean said, smiling like a madman. "Women!"

"Uh... Don't they usually have a significant other and most likely kids too?"

"Doesn't matter. Me? I'm the most charming guy I know. They're gonna fall like Domino bricks for me, I just know it!"

"Sure dude, whatever keeps you alive throughout the day.." Sam muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Sam knew there was no point explaining the Groundhog Day/Looney Tunes loophole yet again, today he just wanted to relax and enjoy life until Dean gets shot by Hitler in the street or something equally unlikely.

"Hey, Sam? Why did you steal my car keys earlier?" Dean asked after a moment of silence.

"Believe me, you're not driving that car anywhere. I know what kind of driver you are and for the safety of me, you and others I took 'em. Look at it as a favor."

"You really are a freak today, bitch."

"You have no idea, jerk"

* * *

"See? I told you there would be women here! And look, they're just waiting for someone like me to come and pick 'em up." Dean declared as they finally got to the zoo and stood in line to buy their tickets.

"Apparently you've acquired yourself a problem with your sight. Most of the women here seem to have a boyfriend or be married already. Just drop the women thing and enjoy your childhood memories again, okay?"

"Childhood memories? Dude, I've never been to the zoo in my whole life! The closest thing I've gotten to wildlife is werewolves and wendigos."

"Close enough." Sam replied and pushed ahead of Dean to buy their tickets. The last thing he needed today was for his brother to pick up the young chick in the ticket booth. She would only get her heart broken, and Dean would most likely get an angry dad with a shotgun arsenal on his ass.

"So, where do you wanna go first, Dean? Wanna see the monkeys, the big cats, cute little furry animals, elephan-"

"Don't they have a bar around here?" Dean interruped Sam as he read through the pamphlet they had gotten at the ticket booth.

"This is a zoo, Dean. This is a place for family and children."

"Yeah, so, by any logic there should be a bar around here somewhere, it's only natural to have a few beers now and then when you've got a whiny brat with you wherever you go."

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. "Lets go to the monkeys first, it's the closest."

"Whatever, Sammy, I still say we should hit up the bar though."

"Dean, there's not a bar on this property, okay?"

"Fine." Dean gave up and followed his brother.

* * *

"Look at that. Damn, I am so jealous. I wish I could do something like that." Dean said to his brother as he watched two monkeys getting it on in a rather interesting position.

"You're sick, you know that?"

"I'm not sick, I'm awesome."

"Not according to the rest of the world, Dean."

"Oh shut it, you're just jealous. Come on, let's go check out the reptiles or something."

"Nah, let's get something to eat and some coffee first."

"I like the way you think, Sammy." Dean said, grinning as they started walking towards the nearest restaurant.

* * *

"Ooh, look at this. Bacon cheeseburger, with a side of bacon and fries. This is the closest thing to heaven I'm ever gonna come, Sam."

"Like I said, your ateries are gonna blow up, Dean."

"When did you say that? I don't remember that."

"Uh.. Nevermind, Dean. Let's just order, okay?"

They gave the orders to the waitress, who seemed a bit too engulfed in Dean, who took more than notice to this.

Sam rolled his eyes and pretended to gag behind the waitress' back. Dean shot him a glare.

"Sam, don't be such a child." He said as soon as the young waitress had disappeared.

"What? Do you really have to have sex with every woman you see?"

"I do _not_ have sex with every woman that I see!" Dean shot back, giving an intense glare.

"Oh really?" Sam was amused, he loved jerking around his brother like this. "Give me one example, Dean."

Dean scoffed and then grinned after a few moments of thinking. "Bela." He said matter-of-factly.

"Dude, you would have done her a long time ago if she wouldn't have been such a thieving bitch and you know it."

"Oh really? I guess you would have too then."

Sam blushed and was about to shoot off another insulting comment when the waitress appeared by Dean's side.

"Hey cutie, do you mind if I give you my number?" She was blushing furiously and was looking everywhere except at Dean. Clearly this was the first time she had done anything like this.

"Well, of course, sweetheart. I'd love to have your number!" He grinned and gladly took the note she gave him.

"Great. Your food will be out in a minute. And I get off at seven tonight." She gave Dean a sly wink, turned around and looked at Sam. Giving him a sour look she skipped off to do some daydreaming about the wonderful man she'd just met.

"Dude, she was totally in to me." Dean declared proudly.

"Well, no shit Sherlock, I mean, she looked like the type who likes a slut." Sam snorted.

"I am not a slut and you know it!"

"Whatever." Sam smiled, he was happy to have something else to think about, rather than waiting tensely for the moment where his brother dies in yet another freak accident. He was feeling relaxed, very relaxed indeed.

* * *

"Alright, chief, lets go to that reptile house and after that, a bar." Dean said as they exited the restaurant, bellies full of food and with a happy mood.

"Fine, if that will make you happy." Sam said. If there was anywhere Dean was gonna die today, it would most likely be in a bar of all places, he thought as they made their way to the reptile house, bickering in a joking way that only they knew how to do.

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

"Don't listen to those men, Tommy! They're not nice men." A mother said to her son as they passed.

"Aw come on lady! We're very nice, especially me! I'm an angel, really." Dean shouted after her, looking a bit like a puppy that had just been given the boot.

Sam laughed and slapped his brother on the back. "That's how you pick up women, eh? It wasn't enough with that horny waitress huh?"

"Shut up, Sam."

They went through the different rooms filled with lizards, snakes and other reptiles.

"Hey look at this one!" Dean exclaimed and pointed to a terrarium with a black widow in it.

"Shit that's awesome, thought I'd never see one up close." Sam said as he leaned closer to get a better look.

"Weird."

"What?"

"It says here," Dean pointed to a small sign. "That there's supposed to be two of 'em in here, but I can only see one."

Sam shrugged. "Doesn't have to mean anything, it could just be hiding, you know."

"You're right. Let's go look at the snapper turtles!"

"Jeeze, you're like a little boy in here, you know that?"

"Come on, I'm surrounded by awesome, poisonous reptiles. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"You're a freak, Dean."

"A very happy one, Sammy." Dean turned around to look at one of the snakes. "Look at this fella 'ere!" He said, mimicking Steve Irwin.

"Whoa a black mamba. These things are deadly as hell. Its venom can kill a man between twenty and sixty minutes."

"Wow, you really do enjoy research instead of having sex."

"It says so right here on the sign, dude!"

"Whatever." Dean said as grinned. Sam scoffed and walked over to another terrarium, leaving Dean and his insults alone.

He was intensely watching the small lizard when all of a sudden he heard Dean scream. He whipped around only to see his brother clutch his wrist and yelp in pain.

"What the hell happened, Dean?" He rushed over to his brother.

"It bit me!" Dean shouted, looking alarmed at the snake.

"What the.. How could it bite you? It's contained in this terrarium!" Sam said, struggling to get a look at the bite on his brothers wrist.

"I don't know! It just got out!"

"Can someone get some antivenom for him?" Sam shouted at a few employees that had come running, wondering what the ruckus was about.

"Shit.. We don't have any.." One of the employees, a young man, said.

Sam just stared at him, mouth hanging open. "Are you shitting me? You have a large collection of poisonous reptiles, just waiting to take a bite out of my brother here it seems, and you don't have any antivenom!"

The employees didn't know what to say, but realized that it was probably for the best to shut up anyway.

"Dean, you're a stupid ass, you know that?"

"Oh, just insult the guy who just got bitten by a freaking black mamba, will you? What are we supposed to do about this huh?"

"I don't know."

"Where is Steve Irwin when you need him? Shit I need to sit down, I'm getting dizzy as hell here.." Dean fell to the floor and slumped against the wall.

The poison was kicking in and at a very alarming rate at that.

"Dean, don't worry, we'll get you through this. I promise, everything will be fine." Sam kept on blabbering, trying to keep Dean conscious. Suddenly he realized that his brother had stopped responding and had shut his eyes.

Sam sighed and leaned against his brother.

* * *

_It was the heat of the moment_

"Rise and shine, Sammy!"

Sam, without opening his eyes, threw his pillow at Dean.

* * *

**There you have it! It's a bit longer than the first chapter, which I hope none of you mind. Third chapter will be up as soon as I get a nice idea. And if you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to give me 'em ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. At the Diner

**Here's the third chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot of Supernatural.**

* * *

"Aw, what's the matter, Sammy? Had a bad dream?" Dean taunted as he bobbed his head along to the music.

"I'm so not gonna get out of bed today, Dean. I'm too tired." Sam said, flinging an arm over his eyes, trying to remain calm.

"What? Dude, you _just_ woke up." Dean looked at his brother, then realized that if Sam had his mind set on something there really was no point arguing, but maybe this time..

"Fine, whatever. I guess I'll enjoy this beautiful day by myself then!" Dean said and turned up the volume.

"Have fun, don't die on the way out."

"What? Can't hear you, music's too loud."

"Doesn't matter. I could put you in an empty room and you'd still find a way to die." Sam muttered, there was no end to this and he was getting tired of it.

"You're too grumpy for your own good, I think I have the solution too!" Dean grinned.

"Really?" Sam opened an eye and glanced at his brother. "And what would that be?"

"Breakfast! You're coming with me to the diner, no matter what." Dean said and gave Sam a pointed look.

"I don't wanna!" Sam whined and sat up in the bed.

"Why not? It's _food_, who can resist that? I mean, it's like ambrosia! That, and sex, of course."

"I'm not hungry."

"Come on, just have a coffee or something then. Spend some quality time with your big bro!"

"Quality time? Dude, I spend every hour of the day with you, do you really think we're in need of quality time?" Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean as he got out of the bed, a feeling of defeat washing over him.

Dean nodded in approval and went to the bathroom.

A few minutes later he came back out and started going through his backpack.

"Seeya in a few mins." Sam muttered as he went to the bathroom to take care of his business.

* * *

"Tuesday. Pig 'n a Poke." Dean grinned as he looked at the poster. Sam rolled his eyes. How many times would he really have to go through this?

"So, Sam, what's the matter? Ran out of tampons?" Dean asked as he leaned back in his seat.

"No."

"Your hair curler broke?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong? Come on, don't leave me hangin' like this."

"It doesn't matter. Even if I did explain, it wouldn't be of any use." Sam sighed.

Doris the waitress approached the table.

"You boys ready?"

The boys ordered their breakfast and Dean turned back to his brother.

"Humour me. You scared I won't believe you?" He smirked.

Sam's jaw clenched as he got more and more frustrated. "Fine." He finally said.

"I'm stuck in a timeloop, it's Groundhog Day for me. You die, every single time. I have no idea what causes it, I'm still not sure it's connected to the Mystery Spot, but goddamnit, I think I'm gonna burn the place down."

Dean stared at him, opening his mouth and closing it, unsure of what to say. Sam had to be joking with him, right?

"Come again?"

"You heard me. Timeloop. Groundhog Day. You die, every day. Then it's back to Asia. Every single day. I know exactly what these people are doing and what happens in here. All over the town in fact. She's gonna drop the hot sauce, for example." Sam said and cocked his head over to Doris, who was coming back with their orders.

Dean was just about to say something, when she put down a plate in front of him. "Shit" was heard from the waitress as she dropped the hot sauce, just like Sam had told him. Sam catched it and gave it back to her, a stern look on his face.

"Thanks!" Doris said, impressed by Sam's reflexes and went back to work.

"Holy shit."

"Told you." Sam said as he looked down on the sandwich he had ordered. It looked disgusting, but he knew he had to eat sometime.

"So uh.. I get why you're acting like you're on your period."

Sam didn't say anything as he was busy staring at the paper another guest was reading.

"Guess some things change in here.." He muttered as he pointed to the front page.

**Giant grizzly bear witnessed by locals.**

Dean laughed as he read it. "Come on, a giant grizzly? I mean, that's their front page? Wow. Are there even bears around here?"

"Shut up, this has never happened before." Sam said and got up.

"Are you finished with that?" He asked as he pointed to the paper that the guest had folded on his table.

"Yeah, go ahead and take it. Mostly bullshit anyway."

"Thanks."

He sat back down, turned to the page about the giant rats and started reading. Meanwhile Dean was digging into his food, and Sam looked up every now and then to make sure his brother didn't choke.

"Well.. That's interesting. Read this." Sam said as he gave the paper to Dean.

Dean read it in silence for a moment. "Really? A huge, rabid grizzly bear just going around in the town and it hasn't been shot yet? What the hell?"

Sam shrugged, it was a mystery. Unless it was here solely for the purpose to kill Dean and that's why there haven't been any attacks yet. _Shit_. Went through his mind as he realized this.

"Alright, finish up. We're going back to the motel. It's not safe for you." Sam said and Dean looked up at him.

"What? It's not safe for me? I've got more guns than your average redneck trash in my car alone. Why is it not safe for me?"

Sam sighed, explaining this wouldn't be easy.

"I think it's here to kill you, Dean. Whatever's making me go through this day over and over must have put it here. There haven't been any attacks, and this thing is roaming around town like nobody's business. There haven't even been any attempts to put it down!"

Dean nodded slowly. "Fine, I'll go along with your little game, Sam. Just gotta hit the bathroom and we'll be off. Okay?"

Sam nodded.

"Great, watch out for Yogi for me, will you?"

"Take things seriously for once... Jerk." Sam replied, staring at the paper in front of him.

"Bitch." Dean said as he gave a small wave over his shoulder on the way to the bathroom.

Sam went back to reading the news article, a look of disbelief on his face. Really, grizzly bears of all things? What was going around here?

He was just about to pick up his phone and call Bobby when he heard Dean scream from the bathroom. He was up within a second and ran to the bathroom, Doris and a few other people behind him.

He saw Dean laying on the floor, blood everywhere and to Sam's surprise, a grizzly bear in the corner. When the bear saw the other people it didn't move for a few seconds, but after what seemed to think over the situation, it left the bathroom and presumably the restaurant, if you were going by the other guests screaming in the diner.

Sam rushed to Dean's side and held him tightly. Dean gasped for air and looked at his brother.

"S-sam.. I hope to God you were right about t-this.. whole time..loop thing.. If not.. I'm.. I'm gonna haunt your ass, bitch."

Sam shook his head slowly and gave a small smile. "Jerk."

_It was the heat of the moment_

_

* * *

_

**So, there you have it, chapter 3. Sorry that it took a few days to update, but I've been busy with work, currently suffering a nasty cold and have been exhausted like everyday. Anyway, chapter 4 should be on it's way soon!**_  
_


	4. At the Motel

**The Longest Day**

Chapter 4: At the Motel

Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam Winchester, and I don't own Supernatural, sadly.

* * *

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" Dean called out.

'Doesn't he have any other way to greet one in the morning?' Sam thought angrily. This was becoming ridiculous. A grizzly bear? Really? Sam was pissed beyond belief and today, he absolutely refused to get out of this motel room. Who knew what was out there today?

"Morning, Dean." Sam said in an angry tone as he slowly rose up from the bed. He didn't even have to look to his right to know that Dean was currently tying his shoes and enjoying the music on the radio.

"Ready for breakfast, Sammy?"

"No. Can't we just order something, I don't really feel good today. I wanna stay inside."

Dean gave his brother a suspicious look, something obviously wasn't right.

"What's wrong, Sam? It's a nice day, we should enjoy it while we can."

"Yeah, maybe. But I feel really shitty, incredibly shitty infact, and I don't wanna move for anything today." Sam leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"So that's it, huh?" Dean stood up from the bed. "Well, if you're feeling shitty today, brother, I have just the solution for you!" He grinned at his plan.

Sam opened his eyes and narrowed them as he saw Deans expression. "What are you planning now?"

"Oh.. You'll see. I'll be back soon with breakfast and something to cheer you up. Alright?"

"Sounds good." He replied as Dean went to the bathroom. Gargling sounds shortly ensued.

"Right, I'm off on my secret mission. Seeya in a bit!"

"Mmhmm.." Sam said, he had already gotten his laptop and was busy surfing the web to make time pass and readying himself mentally to hear Heat of The Moment for what seemed like the thousand time.

After what seemed like forever, but really had been just an hour, Sam started to worry. He still hadn't blacked out and woken up to Asia's greatest hit. Something was wrong, Dean was still alive, after all.

Sam found his cellphone and called Dean. Which did no good since his brother had left it at the motel.

'Of course, the only time that guy would forget his phone is on the day some freak is out there killing him over and over..' Sam thought as he put his phone back on the table by the bed and returned to his research.

* * *

Moments later Dean entered the motelroom, holding a plastic bag and whistling to himself, looking incredibly pleased.

Sam looked up from the computer, still not having moved from the bed at all. "What's in the bag?"

Dean grinned as he held up the bag as if it were a golden ticket to Heaven and everything you'd ever want. "This," He said as he pointed to the bag. "is what's supposed to cheer you up this morning!"

"Uh huh.. And what about breakfast?" Sam prayed that Dean hadn't forgotten, hunger was creeping up on him.

"Right here, baby!" He said and pointed to his stomach.

"Uh.. Dean?" Sam got up from the bed, feeling a bit sore.

"Yeah?" Dean said as he rummaged around by the television.

"What about my breakfast?"

"Oh.. Yeah they ran out of pancakes and salad, didn't know what else you wanted."

"So?"

"So.. I ordered a burger, but then I got hungry and ate it." Dean said as he stood up straight.

"You're kidding."

Dean turned around and gave his brother a serious look. Sam just stood there his mouth open. He couldn't believe his brother.

"Apparently getting killed over and over doesn't change the fact that you're an ass." Sam muttered and laid down on the bed again.

"Come on, Sammy! I'm just kidding! Here it is." Dean said, chuckling lightly as he got out another bag from the first one.

"You're still an ass, Dean."

* * *

"So, you ready to watch the movie?" Dean asked and looked at Sam with anticipation in his eyes.

"I guess. What movie is it?" Sam said as he finished the chicken sandwich Dean had bought for him.

"Oh, you'll see, little brother!" Dean grinned as he turned on the TV and the DVD player.

The opening scene started, showing off a busty asian beauty wearing nothing but underwear and high heels as porno music started playing.

"Dude." Sam said, glaring at Dean.

"I know, right? It's awesome. I can't believe they made it into a movie series!" Dean said, having the look of a child on Christmas morning on his face. Well, a kid that had a normal christmas at least.

"I'm not watching this." Sam said and went over to his computer.

"Come on, Sam! Be a man once in a while!" Dean called after him.

"Sorry, Dean, but I already get enough of that stuff, don't really need to watch others go at it."

Dean was silent for a while.

"Bitch."

Sam scoffed.

"Jerk."

* * *

The movie continued, Dean kept on watching it and Sam was typing away on his computer. Every once in a while, moans and dialogue could be heard.

"Sam, you have to take a look at this! This is... Wow, this is incredible!" Dean called out.

"I'm busy, enjoy it by yourself."

"Whoa, baby! This.." Dean silenced as he started breathing heavily, holding a hand over his chest.

"Dean, you alright? You stopped making up cheer songs for the women in the film." Sam said, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"Dean?" Sam looked up at his brother who had collapsed on the couch. "Dean!"

He ran over to him, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him violently.

"Oh come on, this is not fair!" He groaned. "But I knew Busty Asian Beauties would freaking kill you on-"

Before he could finish that sentence Sam found himself on the bed, hearing the now very familiar song by Asia.

"Fuck my life.." He muttered as he put the pillow over his head.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. And please, send me a suggestion or two for Deans death in a PM or a review, it would really help, I'm kinda running out of ideas at the moment haha.**


End file.
